Lara d4 vs Vanessa d3
Lara d4 vs Vanessa d3 In the first ever one vs one death battle d3 sends vanessa while d4 sends lara who will win lets begin. The arena will be a have destroyed amusment park. X factors Vanessa weapon Vanessa comes into this fight with her trusted crossbow which has great range but is proven to take awhile to reload,she also has a lance for close to mid range combat which has good balance and is fairly light. Lara weapon Lara has a very light colection of boomerangs that can be throwen at a amazing speed most of the time she puts nails in them so that they can have kill pottental if hit in the right spot. Weapons edge Do to the higher damage that vanessa's weapons can do she gets the edge over lara Score=Lara=0 Vanessa=1 Vanessa Swimming stamina She is a decent swimmer but her equipment tends to way her down so if she swims she has to leave one of her weapons behined. Lara swimming stamina She having been born in d4 is a great swimmer even though she is rairly in the water because she is traviling to the other disrtcits most of the time. Swimming stamina edge Do to Lara being less like to get fatiged by caring her weapons in the water she gets the edge. score=Lara=1 Vanessa=1 Vanessa weaknees Her weaknees is that she requires a lot of food to keep her body going with out it she is at a huge disadvantage in a fight. Lara weaknees Her weaknees is that she cant lift very heavy items do to having very little upper body strength and she also is really tiered a lot do to always being active. Weaknees edge The person who gets the edge is Lara do to not needing food as much as Vanessa which is a terrible weaknees. Score Lara=2 Vanessa=1 Vanessa duribility She has felt pain before but since she lives in d3 she can useually get access to pain pills so her duribility isn't that high. Lara duribility She herself dosen't like to feal pain but she is from a career distrcit there for she has felt pain most of her life for her body to be prepared. Duribility edge This by far is the closest x factor do to both these grils being really strong but the edge goes to Lara for being able to take more punishment. Score Lara=3 Vanessa=1 Vanessa hand to hand combat When she is forced to fight in hand to hand she is very dangerous do to her age and pure body size. Lara hand to hand combat She prefers not to get this close and it shows in her ability that she lacks the skill to fight up close like this. Hand to hand edge Vanessa gets the edge she may not me a career tribute like Lara but she is older so she is better at hand to hand combat. score Lara=3 Vanessa=2 Vanessa battle experance Her battle experance is very limited to what she can do while working at the mental institute which is not much she has been able to practice a lot with her crossbow. Lara battle Experance She has a vast amount of battle experance she has gained throught her travels to the other distrcits in which she studied there stategies. Battle experance edge Lara do to having been more prepared and having battle experance from other districts. score Lara=4 Vanessa=2 Vanessa intellegence She has a very high intellegence do to living in district 3 also one of her many skills is to make plans. Lara Intellegence For a career tribute she is really smart prefering to watch her opponets before deciding when to strike them. Intellegence edge When it comes down to it Lara can study Vanessa all she wants but vanessa will always be smarter. score Lara=4 Vanessa=3 Vanessa killer instinct Her killer instinct is above average when it comes to a average person but when fighting those with mental problems she holds back. Lara killer instict Her killer instinct is actually really low for a d4 tribute but she will kill people when she needs to but will try to not cause them to much pain. Killer instinct edge The edge goes to vanessa do to her not having to fight someone with a mental problem. score Lara=4 Vanessa=4 Vanessa Intimidation The fact that she is deadly at most ranges gives her a strong presence in this x factor. Lara Intimidation She knows how tributes from all districts useually fight making her a very intimidating opponets. Intimidation edge For this last x factor it was really hard but in the end Vanessa gets the edge do to her having a more intimidating move set. Final score=Lara=4 Vanessa=5 Battle simulation Lara is looking around the amusment park for someone to do her next preformans to she is now starting to get angary where is everyone she thinks to herself.A girl holding on to a very important data chip walks past Lara without even saying a word to lara."Hay wait up I want to show you a cool trick"Lara swipes the data chip and causes it to dissapear into thin air. Vanssa is in raged her intire lifes workes was on that data chip and now its gone.Lara is waiting for a compliment about her amazing trick but thats not what she recives.Lara has to do a back flip or she would have been cut in half by the halberd that Vanessa is swinging in her derection.The look on lara's face says it all there is no way she is going to let someone treat her like that after she let them see her special trick. The two girls now realize that only one of them is going to get to leave this amusment park and that this is going to be a hard fight for both of them.There is little to no wind which makes it a great time for lara to throw a boomerang when she does it connect with Vanessa's shoulder.Vanessa yanks the nail boomerang out and examins the damage when she relies that its a very minor wound she gives chase to lara who is making her way up to a roller coster track. Now that both girls are on the track Vanessa now has a clear shot with her cross bow she takes aim and fires a bolt into lara's back.Lara is bleeding a lot and falls over she is playing dead Vanessa only chuckles and instead of falling for it she fires another bolt into lara's head she dies. winner=Vanessa Next time on death battle Angel star from d4 will fight Moulder from d3 Category:Death Battles